


How do you know that you love her?

by erbine99



Category: Enchanted (2007), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, the wackiest crossover I've ever thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: Helena's girlfriend Giselle is the same as the character from Enchanted. Yes, this is kind of crack, but hopefully crack that sort of makes sense.
Relationships: Giselle/Helena "H.G." Wells, Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How do you know that you love her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got the idea that Giselle from Enchanted is Helena's Giselle. I think it was from someone in fandom but I can't for the life of me remember who. Anyway... I thought that Giselle might make a great catalyst to get HG and Myka together.

When she first met Giselle, lost and confused on the streets of New York, Helena had assumed there was an artifact to blame for the poor woman’s state. Giselle seemed to believe herself a princess from a storybook - though Giselle’s story seemed far sweeter than most of what H.G. had read as a child. 

She wasn’t a warehouse agent anymore - but that didn’t stop her from asking all the pertinent questions. Giselle did not smell fudge in the absence of fudge - though she told Helena she wished she did, because “I love chocolate,”. Nothing on the list seemed to fit this case. Eventually, in the absence of any useful information, H.G. put a call into Mrs. Frederic. Mrs. Frederic told Helena something odd - there had been no ping in New York City. Irene insisted that whatever Giselle was - she was not under the influence of an artifact.

This left H.G. in a puzzling spot. She couldn’t leave this woman alone, not in her state. New York would eat Giselle alive. And she certainly wasn’t going to let her stay with the male lawyer- Robin? Robby? - that was a situation ripe for abuse of power. So Helena simply had to take the woman on. 

The situation brought a great deal of chaos into Helena’s life, including an encounter with an honest-to-goodness Witch - who H.G incapacitated with a tesla. The whole thing could really only be explained through interdimensional travel. The witch was clearly using some kind of science indistinguishable from magic - much like the artifacts in the warehouse.

In the end, Giselle found her prince. However, unlike everything about fairy tales Helena had ever read, Giselle ended up rejecting the man after one kiss. The woman was certain he wasn’t her true love - and that she would be able to find that love here, in New York City. Helena didn’t believe in such a thing, but applauded the choice nonetheless. The man didn’t quite deserve Giselle anyway.

So Giselle became part of Helena’s life. A welcome part, if she was honest with herself. The woman’s innocence and joy were very uplifting when H.G. was in one of her darker moods. She was also very helpful with household chores - though the whole “woodland creatures clean the apartment” situation was difficult to get used to. 

Helena grew to realize she had a great deal in common with Giselle. They were both lost in a world they didn’t recognize. Though teaching Giselle about the world around her, Helena learned things too. 

And then, one day, about a year after Giselle had arrived in Helena’s life - Giselle kissed Helena. And Helena didn’t push her away - though she spent hours afterward fretting about if she was taking advantage. But the thing was, Giselle, despite her strange tendencies, was an adult. More importantly, she’d changed since H.G. had first met her. She was still optimistic and kind, but she’d become more aware of the world around her, and the dangers. She was as capable of making her own choices as Helena was. 

Three months into an easy, slow kind of dating, Giselle said five words that made Helena smile sadly.

“I don’t think this is true love,” she said. “It’s something I didn’t know I wanted until I had it - and you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. But true love can change the world - and I don’t think this is world-changing love. And if that’s out there for you, and for me, I don’t think we should prevent each other from reaching it.” 

“You’re right.” said Helena. “This is not the kind of love you’ve been seeking. I’m sorry to tell you though - I don’t believe that kind of love exists in this world.” Giselle laughed.

“Helena, I see it every day here in the city! Young lovers walking hand in hand on the street. And people who’ve been together for decades still making each other smile. It’s all around us.” said Giselle. “And you can’t tell me you’ve never felt it. I’ve seen you get this look in your eye sometimes. I’ve heard you say ‘Myka’ in your sleep. There’s something out there for you just like there is for me.” At the mention of Myka, Helena bit her lip. If there was a world changing love out there for her, it was Myka Bering. Myka had changed her whole world at Yellowstone. 

“There is someone.” Helena said. “Someone who matters to me, though I don’t know if any kind of love I could have would be true. And I’m not… sure that I love her. I’m not sure I’m capable of it.” At this point, Helena could see tears form in Giselle’s eyes. Giselle was a woman who wore her emotions on her sleeves. Usually Helena appreciated that, but she hated to see her cry.

“If anyone is capable of true love, it would be you. You’ve been so kind to me.” replied GIselle. “And I know, I know you did something bad that you can’t forgive yourself for. Something you can’t even tell me. But that doesn’t make you bad, H.G.” And now Helena was crying too. She pulled Giselle into a hug, and they stood there for a moment wrapped in each other's arms. When Helena pulled away, the tears were gone from her eyes. “So you’ve got to let her know that you love her,” exclaimed Giselle. “Do you think she even knows?”

“She might,” said Helena. “But I don’t deserve her.” Giselle laughed again, but this laugh was half a sob.

“If you love her, and if she loves you, and let me tell you that you’re very lovable, then staying away from her is punishing you both,”. Helena gulped. She hadn’t realized that she’d been trying to hurt herself by staying away from Myka and the Warehouse. But it made perfect sense.

“But Giselle - how do I know I love her?” asked Helena. Here she was, asking advice from a woman who had only as much knowledge of the present world as Helena herself. What a pair they made. Giselle began to smile, and wiped away her tears.

“How do you know - you love her?,” she began, singing in that beautiful voice of hers. Helena knew then, in an instant, that a musical number was about to begin. Giselle had a habit of expressing herself through song. “How do you know she’s yours? How do you know you love her? How do you know that you really really truly love her?” 

Helena put a hand up, and the music in the back of her head faded. “I know that I love her because I’d give up ending the world for her.” And there it was, crystal clear. Because would Helena really do that for anyone else? Giselle beamed. 

“Then you’ve got to SHOW her you love her.” said Giselle. 

“That’s terrifying.” said H.G. 

“Is that scarier than never knowing if you could be happy together?” asked Giselle. Sometimes Giselle could be very wise. 

“It is not.” Helena replied quietly. 

“Then you, Helena, need to call her.” said Giselle. She kissed Helena on the cheek. “And I think I have to go find MY love, too.” Helena panicked for a moment.

“Do you think you’re ready to leave?” she asked. It was true that Giselle had become smarter about the dangers of New York, of the differences between this world and her own. She was a smart, capable woman. 

“I know I am.” said Giselle. And then Helena was hugging her again. This woman, though not her love, had been such a gift. 

“We’re going to have to make a plan,” said Helena. 

“Already working on it.” Giselle said with a smile. “Go call your Myka.”

And Helena proceeded to do just that.


End file.
